It has been estimated that 43% of women in the United States of America between 40 and 75 years of age have mammgraphic breast density (MBD) which is categorized as high, e.g., having a Breast Imaging-Reporting and Data System (BIRADS) score of 3 and 4 (or c and d). The American Cancer Foundation has suggested that this high breast density is a significant risk factor for the development of breast cancer. MBD may not be related to how a breast feels to palpation; but rather how it looks on the mammogram. Therefore a woman could be oblivious to how dense her breast tissue is and how high a risk-factor this is for developing breast cancer.
Traditionally, therapeutic intervention for the pen-menopausal transition is either a low dose combination oral contraceptive or continuous estradiol and a synthetic progestin delivery system to protect the uterus from both increased endometrial cancer risk and unwanted uterine bleeding. The present inventors believe that these are inappropriate treatments for women with high breast density and/or breast stiffness as they reduce an already precarious testosterone level and increase breast density and/or breast stiffness. However these are the current recommendations of the Menopause Society of North America and the Menopause Society of Australia.
While hormonal prevention strategy studies have demonstrated that anti-estrogens such as tamoxifen and aromatas inhibitors, as well as selective estrogen receptor modulators, may reduce the incidence of breast cancer, none of these have widespread use due to the side-effects associated with the menopausal symptoms induced by these therapies.
Although the mechanisms by which breast density and/or breast stiffness affects breast cancer risk are not well understood, it is estimated that a significant percentage of breast cancers are attributable to unacceptable levels of breast density and/or breast stiffness.
To date there has been no successful prescribed method for the reduction of mammographic breast density and/or breast stiffness and therefore, the reduction in the instances of breast cancer associated with such conditions in certain women.
The present disclosure is directed to overcome and/or ameliorate at least one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art, as will become apparent from the discussion herein. The present disclosure also provides other advantages and/or improvements as discussed herein.